Wi-fi, Aku Datang!
by Cheese Childish
Summary: —wi-fi; benda keramat yang membuat para anak pubertas rela melakukan apapun. Sesuatu yang tidak jarang ditemui dalam kehidupan sehari-hari. Sumber artian: AmarisMayRay si author ketceh /narsislu


**Wi-fi , Aku Datang!**

**.**

_Halo disini AmarisMayRay yang kembali berkutat dengan laptop yang terkadang sering lemot, makanya jarang nulis lagi. Tapi berkat karya de-aruka tentang jomblo, aku pun tergiur ingin membuat satu fanfic (err lebih tepatnya kumpulan drabble) humor lagi. Kebetulan, nasib para tokoh disini 70% mirip aku. Maaf tidak ada fasilitas line atau underline karena MODEM NISTAIN GUE HEEE /jangancurhat!_

_._

_._

**Sengoku Basara milik CAPCOM dan Production I.G.**

**Warning! No yaoi, bahasa gaul, keberusahaan meniadakan OOC namun gagal, typo yang mungkin bakal sering muncul, dan bahasa asing yang tidak di italic**

**.**

**.**

**#1. Alasan Bekerja**

Alasan seorang bertampang sirat teladan layaknya Mouri Motonari bekerja dalam lingkungan sekolah walau menjadi cleaning service sekalipun; surga wi-fi.

Berbekal ponsel canggih walau busana aja nebeng dari tetangga sebelah—milik Ishida Mitsunari, dengan senyum sumringah ia menekan tombol dengan icon 'network' menyalakan wi-fi—setelah kelelahan bekerja di hari pertama ia dipekerjakan pada suatu sekolah SMA yang tidak terlalu mencolok terkenalnya lebih dari 5 jam (tugasnya yaitu menyikat toilet, membersihkan ruangan guru, berkebun menemani Kojuurou, dan membeli apapun yang dipinta sang bos alias kepsek Oda Nobunaga).

Wajah cerianya berubah menjadi kelam, saat melihat isi nama dari wi-fi yang terdeteksi dari ponselnya.

**Wi-fi dicariin mulu, sono cari pacar bermodal (terkunci)**

**Lo niat kerja jangan-jangan karena wi-fi ya? (terkunci)**

**Ponsel canggih, tapi internet aja numpang (terkunci)**

**Modal dikit dong bro, percuma punya hp bermerek tapi pulsa aja minta makan (terkunci)**

Segera Motonari mengambil secarik kertas dan kebetulan menemukan pulpen menganggur. Ia menulis dengan pelan namun pasti, dan saat sang kepala sekolah masih sibuk dalam ruangannya ia pun menempelkan kertas tersebut di depan pintu.

'Saya atas nama Mouri Motonari, mengundurkan diri. Biarkan saya berkelana untuk mencari sekolah lain yang lebih bermodal. Terima kasih.'

**#2. Orang Kaya**

Hal yang paling menyenangkan menjadi anak pejabat; mempunyai wi-fi sendiri.

Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh sang Dokuganryuu selaku pemuda yang memiliki eksentasi tinggi akan beberapa hal—seperti kekayaan maupun tampang.

Sepulang kuliah, Date Masamune keluar dari mobil jemputannya dan dengan buru-buru berlari memasuki rumah. Dari pembantu sampai neneknya pun terheran-heran dengan sang tuan muda bermata picak ini.

**BAM!**

Masamune membuka bajunya setelah dengan biadabnya melempar tas selempang hitam kepunyaannya tepat pada wajah adiknya—Kojirou. Yang bersangkutan terkena biadab pun pingsan dengan kepala terbentur lantai keramik—tidak tahan dengan berat tas kakaknya yang ternyata berisi beberapa kamus oxford. Maklum, anak sastra inggris.

Berkutat dengan laptop yang sudah stand by menyala, Masamune mengunci kamarnya dan mulai melakukan aksi ritualnya sehari-hari.

Jemari-jemari bermain seakan mengalunkan not-not piano. Tidak peduli akan waktu, Masamune terus duduk di depan laptopnya sampai lupa makan, minum, ataupun mandi.

"KAMPREEETTTT!"

Masaamune berteriak memaki dengan lantang.

"Cukup! Lo udah bikin gue musti lakuin ini!"

Pria bermata satu itu mengangkat laptop berprogram windows 8 itu. Ia guncang-guncang berharap benda kesayangannya kini menampikan layar lain. Namun percuma, tulisannya masih sama persis dengan apa yang membuat ia berteriak keras.

Wajah pemuda lajang itu memucat. Tubuhnya menegang disamping keringat dingin mengucur ia rasakan.

**Failure configuring Windows update  
>Reverting changes<br>Do not turn off your computer**

Dengan catatan: sudah 1 jam laptopnya terus berpenampilan seperti yang diatas.

**#3. Memancing Pelanggan**

Mungkin menempelkan spanduk bertuliskan 'hotspot gratis' cukup ampun untuk menarik pelanggan meramaikan warung tersebut.

Itulah bukti kuat yang membuat seorang Tokugawa Ieyasu—selaku pemuda dengan keluarga berdarah wiraswasta, menempelkan spanduk di depan warung makannya disamping Ishida Mitsunari yang hanya bisa menggeleng melihat anak bosnya ini begitu antusiasnya ingin meramaikan tempat tersebut.

"Yasu, kau ini. Belum tentu orang-orang tertarik semenjak kuota internet itu gampang dibeli saking murahnya internet sekarang," ucap Mitsunari protes.

"Kalau belum dicoba, belum tentu kan?" balas Ieyasu yang telah habis memasang spanduk dengan letak vertikal bersanggahkan papan kayu seadanya.

Seorang gadis berambut cream panjang bagian depan sedangkan belakang pendek itu menghampiri warung makan Ieyasu dalam diam. Ieyasu senyum jahanam. Mitsunari kalah telak.

Gadis itu bertengger pada dinding warung dan mengeluarkan ponsel canggihnya. Ieyasu yang begitu bersemangat mendekati gadis tersebut dengan nada sopan. Maklum, teknik berbisnis dengan calon pelanggan.

"Permisi mbak, mau pesan apa?" tanya Ieyasu canggung. Sang gadis masih memainkan ponselnya.

"Mbak?"

Belum ada jawaban.

"Oh mbak?"

Sang gadis masih berkutat menatap ponselnya.

Lelah, Ieyasu tanpa pikir panjang mengintip sedikit layar ponsel gadis itu. Icon wi-fi yang menyala dan suatu kalimat status faceb*ok yang dibacanya sekilas namun memang benar tertulis.

**Kasuga Sekseh**

5 menit yang lalu . Publik

Masa gue dipanggil mbak? Ih jijik banget sumpah. Gue masih lajang berumur 17 gini memang udah muka mbak-mbak apa? Lagi, cowok tu kayaknya maksa gue makan di tempatnya deh. Plis gue ke sini cuma numpang wi-fi doang.

(y) 21 . like . 45 comment . share

Ieyasu berbalik dengan wajah menunduk, sukses membuat pegawai sekaligus sahabat yang hobi main cakar ini cengo menatap temannya sedih. Dan baru saja Mitsunari sudah mau menyusul pria kekar itu, pemuda berdarah pengusaha tersebut berbalik sambil membawa kertas dan spidol yang entah kapan diambilnya. Ia tutup kata 'gratis' dari spanduk dengan kertas, lalu ditulis dengan spidol berupa huruf besar.

**HOTSPOT BERBAYAR**

Mitsunari nyaris ketawa. Bukan karena kata yang sampai memakai caps lock itu. Namun ada lagi kalimat yang sampai digarisbawahi sang anak wiraswasta itu.

'**DILARANG MEMAKAI WI-FI KALAU BUKAN PELANGGAN  
>MODAL DONG BRO!'<strong>

**#4. Kencan**

Rencananya sih mau berkencan di suatu kafe, biar romantis gitu.

Maeda Keiji pun mengajak pacarnya, Magoichi, untuk berkencan pada suatu kafe berletak strategis biar sekalian modus mamerin pacar sama kaum jombloers. Kedua pasangan itu pun sepakat berhenti di depan suatu kafe dengan spanduk tertulis Free Hotspot.

Setelah memilih tempat duduk yang cocok diduduki berduaan, masing-masing mulai mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam saku jaket pemilik sendiri-sendiri. Iphone adalah merek ponsel canggih kedua belahan itu.

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya sang pelayan kafe tersebut. Keiji melirik pelayan tersebut walau masih mengenggam erat ponselnya. Beda dengan Magoichi yang terus menerus fokus memperhatikan barang miliknya itu.

"Magoichi sayang, mau pesan apa?" tanya Keiji mesra.

"J—jadi kalian pacaran?" langsung pelayan itu bertanya to the point.

"Iya. Kau tidak lihat kami berdua duduk semeja gini?" protes Keiji.

"Soalnya..."

Magoichi tertawa kecil disamping Keiji yang baru sadar setelah pelayan tersebut berterus terang. Keiji berasa ingin menabok yang bersangkutan sekarang.

"Gak keliatan kayak pasangan sih. Tapi sama ponsel keliatan kok!"

**#5. Dikira...**

Kebiasaan seorang Chousokabe Motochika adalah berjalan berkeliling dengan motor sport bermerek ninja sambil menyalakan wi-fi dari ponselnya.

Setelah berjam-jam preman motor itu berkelliling kompleks perumahan yang cukup jauh dari kos yang ditinggalinya, akhirnya ia bisa melihat icon wifi menyala saat melintasi rumah mewah jua cukup besar beraksen cat cream.

Kesempatan besar bagi seorang pria berambut perak itu mempergunakan wi-fi untuk membuka akun fanficnya. Kebetulan dia baru menjadi author dalam website fanfic*ion dan baru mem-publish satu cerita bertaraf chapter. Langsung ia mendapati begitu banyak pembaca yang meng-review karyanya.

Bermodal kesabaran penuh, Motochika membalas review mereka satu persatu dari private message. Musti baca ulang review mereka sampai cara merespon baik review mereka tentu memuaskan hati sang preman yang diam-diam ingin bergelut dalam dunia menulis.

**TUK!**

Kepala Motochika sedikit miring karena terhantam sandal karet yang cukup keras ketika dilempar menuju arahnya.

"Sial—siapa yang lempar hah?!" Motochika berteriak dan menemukan seorang pria berambut kuncir coklat menarik anak kecil yang kini duduk di atas pagar rumahnya. Mungkin itu adiknya Yukimura.

"MAAF MOTOCHIKA! ADIKKU KIRA KAU ITU MALING YANG SEDANG MENGINTAI RUMAH KAMI UNTUK RENCANA JAHAT!" teriak Yukimura beralasan. Motochika cuma bisa mangap karenanya

.

.

**Bonus:**

"Wih lu punya modem sekarang?" Ieyasu melihat Motochika yang bermain laptop di warungnya dengan bukan memakai fasilitas wi-fi saat berhadapan. Harga dirinya tinggi coy.

"Iya nih. Malu ah nebeng punya kawan mulu," ucap Motochika yang masih memerhatikan laptopnya sambil duduk pada salah satu kursi pelanggan.

"Lah gapapa kali. Lo kan juga makan disini tiap hari."

"Gak ah Yasu."

Ieyasu penasaran dan menengok isi laptop Motochika. Belum lagi Ieyasu menengok, langsung ada seruan yang membuat bersangkutan sweatdrop.

"_Jadi kita perlukan penyelamat bumi! BOBOIBOY!"_

"Chika..."

Yang dipanggil malah berkonsentrasi menonton video dari dalam laptopnya.

Ah tidak apa sih Motochika menyetel dengan volume tinggi, toh ini kan animasi yang tidak ada unsur ambigu juga.

"_Hatiku bagaikan kacang~"_

Ieyasu merinding disko. Dia melirik pelanggannya yang lain dimana mereka semua tertuju menatap bangku Motochika. Entah pria bermata satu ini sudah kebal yang namanya dipelototin atau apa, tidak ada sama sekalipun ia bergerak untuk mengecilkan suara animasi itu.

"_Oh jangan sakiti pintu ini~ Bukalah pintu hatiku~"_

"_Harimau~ Mau mau mau mau mau mau~"_

Chousokabe Motochika, jurusan hukum semester 4, tergila-gila dengan yang namanya 'banci'.

.

_Catatan: Nomor 2 itu benar-benar cerita diselipkan untuk seseorang~_


End file.
